Hyrule High
by Trixie'sBestFriend
Summary: If LoZ had schools, how would it affect their lives. Zelda Miss PrissyPopular. Tetra and her pirates the gangsters. Medli, Ruto, and Malon the lesshotterthanZelda hotties. Link the average teen boy and Ganandorf the cooldude.


**Hyrule High**

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. Nintendo does.

**_chapterstartchapterstartchapterstart _**

**Chapter One**

Somewhere in the Kokiri forest, Link dreamed of poking Ganondorf with a stick.

"Poke! Poke! Poke!" He cried gleefully.

"Owwwwwwwwww, I'm telling on you!" Ganondorf cried.

He picked up a stick and started poking Link. Soon both of them were in tears.

Link sat up in his bed, only to find Navi was the one poking him.

"Ow, what are you doing?" He glared.

"Trying to wake you up! Today's the first day of school." Navi replied.

"So?"

"It's a bad impression if you're late one the first day."

"So?"

"Saria will be there."

Link closed his eyes.

"Ruto will be there."

Link rolled over.

"Even Princess Zelda will be there."

'Snore.'

Navi glared, then brightened.

"Malon will be there."

Link jumped out of bed, put his clothes on, had breakfast, brushed his teeth, and grabbed his pack within three minutes. Navi smirked.

"Link. Link!"

Link looked down to see his green-haired best friend waving at him.

"Hi Saria." He replied, jumping off the ladder to his treehouse.

"I'm so nervous." She admitted. "I only know you and Mido, all the other Kokiri's have gone to Kokiri Middle School."

"Yeah, but Malo-err, Princess Zelda will be at Hyrule Jr.High." Link reminded her.

"Malon? What do you mean, Malon. Why would you care about a lowlife farm girl?" Saria demanded.

Link looked down at his feet, blushing. The truth was, he liked Malon. More than a friend. But he couldn't let Saria know that. Sha hated Malon.

"I don't care about her. I just know her." Link lied.

"Okay. A lot of people we don't know will be there. I heard even the Zoras are going." Saria said.

So focused on their conversation, they didn't notice Hyrule Jr. High until they bumped into it.

"Ow!" Link cried, jumping a foot into the air.

Every single person at the school burst out laughing. Link blushed when he noticed Malon was also laughing.

"Leave them alone!" A voice ordered.

Princess Zelda stepped into the light of the school yard. Every person-or fish-there took off at her command. As soon as they were alone, she spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Link and Saria. It's our first year here." Saria told her.

Zelda looked them up and down and sneered.

"Well I'd appriciate it if you losers don't act like fools while I'm here." She told them coldly.

"Losers! What the hell is your problem, Princess. I thought you were nice and caring, not a school brat!" Saria glared.

Luckily for her(and her reputation) the bell rang.

_**- - - **_

"Hello class, welcome to Hyrule Jr. High. I'm your homeroom teacher, Mrs. Rito."

Most of the class stared at their teacher. She had black hair that fell around her face, and wore a pink t-shirt with jeans. But it wasn't her clothes that made her so surprising. It was the fact that she had both wings and a beak. In fact, the only person who wasn't surprised was another bird-girl by the name of Medli, although she appeared to have no wings.

"What are you?" Link asked in awe.

Mrs. Rito laughed, "I'm a rito. Queen of the ritos actually, although I gave up my royalty for the chance to teach. Sometimes I miss my home on Dragon Roost Island, though."

"Where's Dragon Roost Island?" Malon asked. "I know every place on Hyrule, and I've never heard of Dragon Roost Island."

Mrs. Rito smiled and her wings changed into arms and hands. "Dragon Roost Island exists far above Hyrule."

Malon started to speak, but Mrs. Rito raised her fingers to her lips.

"Seating plan time!" She told them.

After about five minutes, the whole class was seated. Link was quite pleased with his group. Malon sat across from him, Medli sat on his left, and a zora named Ruto sat on his right.

"Hi Link." Malon said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey." Link said, looking at his feet and blushing.

So, where is Dragon Roost Island?" Malon asked, turning to face Medli.

"Mrs. Rito wasn't lying. It _does_ exist far above Hyrule." Medli answered.

"An island in the sky?"

Medli shrugged, "I don't know, I've never been there. But I do know that it's above Hyrule, on a vast ocean."

"An _ocean_ in the sky?"

"Malon, stop pestering the girl." A kokiri boy called Bobo said. "Hi, I'm Boe, and you're hott."

Medli glared and flapped her feathery wings in his face. "I _have_ a boyfriend."

"So you do have wings!" Link exclaimed as Medli's wings turned back into arms(and hands).

Medli just looked at him like he was a freak.

_Briiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg_

"Saria, hey Saria!" Link called, looking for his best friend.

"Clear out, popular people coming through." A voice Link recognized as Zelda's rang out.

Almost instantly, everyone flattened themselves against the lockers. Everyone except Link.

**_chapterendchapterendchapterend _**

So, what do you think of the first chapter? OKay, just a bit to clear up. Zelda will be the windwaker version, as she is prettier. Most windwaker characters have never been to their hometown, and all teachers are made up. Nabooru is a kid, and if you've played windwaker you'd know I'm not crazy in thinking that Dragon Roost Island is above Hyrule. Okay, well I'm pretty sure that's it. RxR please.


End file.
